moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Mo'sul
Mo'sul is a large undead Troll, a Death Knight returned from the Plaguelands. He is the head of <Moana> - a small guild of Darkspear trolls, on the Moon Guard server. Appearance A champion loomer (thanks to early experiments by the Lich King's minions), Mo'sul Mo'ana is now a large undead troll, ghostly white from head to foot, save for three tiny patches of blue - under his arms and just under his chin. These are the only evidence remaining of a once Darkspear past. His tusks are clean, his teeth pointy, white, and sharp. Tiny holes line both his upper and lower lip.. He is relatively scentless. He is quite particular about his mohawk. A small leather pouch is suspended from a cord at his neck, tucked well under his chestplate. (Contains a tiny tusk-ivory fetish, rarely removed.) A habitual tusk-licker. History Nicknamed "Little Shirvallah" by his parents on the home island when he was small, Mo'sul was a warrior born. Upon the sinking, he and his parents came over in the migration to join with the Horde, along with his much younger brother Zuto. An already promising warrior of his people, Mo'sul aspired to bring greater honour to his family name, joining the small handful of Trolls who signed up to fight alongside other representatives of the Horde, in the Argent Dawn. The reality of the adventure was squalid and grubby chaos, but he found his niche and took pride in his assignation to a tight-knit fighting unit, developing a stong bond with other troll comrades. They waged assault and defense with more success than loss until... Berserker tendencies caught him out fatally. During a particularly vicious assault made against the Dawn, in the midst of hard combat, he saw a small party of Scourge appear not far away. He knew he could bring down such a small number with ease and charged them, but failed to register the much larger raiding party obscured nearby until they closed in from behind. He took all of his assailants down one by one, in vicious and desparate combat, but his wounds cost him a fatal amount of blood. Found after the carnage was over, surrounded by the fallen bodies of the Scourged, he was quite literally dead on his feet. Propped up in his broken body armour, peppered through by spearshafts, makeshift polearms and the like, he was taken down with care and brought back to base. Among the Trolls that remained in the much decimated unit, he was prepared in the traditional manner as best they could. Cleaned, washed and wrapped, his lips were sewn shut, his eyes closed, Trollish words were said. His body never made it back home. Returned The first stirrings of his "self" coming back to his body, began after slaying a fellow Troll at the behest of a commander of the Scourge. This begat a long period of conflict in his thoughts - being once a traditional Loa following troll, finding himself to be something regarded as anathema by his own kind, took some reconciling. Conversation with a witchdoctor, Zandru, gave him direction, in the services of Mueh'zala, the Loa of Death. For a time, he worked under the leadership of a Troll named Jumwa'jin, of the Burning Tusk Tribe. He was often the looming presence behind a warlock named Calleo. As the directions of the Tribe shifted, he retired from his role in the Tribe, to take up the mantle of leader among what remains of his scattered kin, the Mo'ana. In subsequent times, Mo'sul was well guided in his returning ways, by Anmwe, and by Erzulie - two fine trolls, sorely missed, as much as an undead troll may miss things. Whilst his emotional states are generally quite neutered by the whole 'being dead' thing, his viewpoints are still very traditional. He has learned to think more, but he is quite "old school" in his views about many things. The Mo'ana As with many trolls, Mo'sul comes from a convoluted family tree, with connections to other groups of Darkspear. The Mo'ana encompass familial ties with the Atama, and the Wilani, and the majority of Trolls in <Moana> bear relation to him through either blood or family ties. His parents have both ceased to be, leaving Mo'sul as the eldest in charge of his line, a situation that has the potential to be contested by cousin Zultepe, who is alive, whereas Mo' is dead. Family politics! The history of the Mo'ana line is one of mainly fisherfolk. The small holdings where Mo'sul grew up, have long since vanished in the destruction of their home island. His meek and mild father Apembe took union with a strong tempered woman named Tingo, whose familial lines included a number of very hard headed warriors. Mo'sul is named for a venerated ancestor on his maternal side, Moxuli. As Gulnir Wilani once said: "Wot is it dat bring such war-like an' such peaceful-like bloodlines toget'er I wonder? Perhaps it is de Loa's way of seeking balance." Mo' Trivia *He dislikes sugary treats *He is a keen Raptor raiser *His banker is Lowly , a "very special orc".. . *Many many many growth potions have been consumed (OOCly) to play him. Over 3000+ at last count. *He once "fell" off the big tree in Crystalpine forest, leaping after his drake *His Venomhide Raptor's name is Gnasha, she is a "Daddy's girl". Her mental concept of herself "scalewise" is that of a hatchling. She is quite large now. This can be problematic. *It has been rumoured that a small white kitten rides in the hollowed out spar under one of his pauldrons. *Moon Guard Mo'sul is an 'alternative universe' version of Thorium Brotherhood Mo'sul. In the former, the "knowledge of self" returned to the body. In the latter, (the first incarnation of Mo') the knowledge of self was thwarted by the germination of a new self-awareness that bordered on the autistic and childlike. Both still exist. Mo'sul (talk) 00:10, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Troll Category:Horde Category:Horde Death Knight